


Delayed

by ineverhadmybeaniephase



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Bill Cipher, Adult Dipper Pines, Boyfriends, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineverhadmybeaniephase/pseuds/ineverhadmybeaniephase





	Delayed

10:00 at night. The only flight they had that late. And it was delayed. He had planned on getting there around 12 and showing up on Dipper's doorstep, happy to spend Dipper's birthday with him. But no, the airlines had other ideas. Well, airplane to be exact, but Bill was mad at both. His phone buzzed.  
Pinetree: I'm thinking of getting a ticket to fly over to Sacremento.  
Bill panicked. No, no, no, no, no.  
It's your birthday! Why not spend it with Mabel? After all, when we get married, I'll probably spend all your birthdays with you until we're old and gray.  
Pinetree: You sap <3  
Bill smiled and released a breath he had been holding. The ticket cost around 100 dollars, but he wasn't backing out now. Considering he hadn't seen Dipper since the summer began. And that was a few months ago. In person. They frequently skyped.  
I've got a surprise for you!  
Pinetree: Is it a nicer promise ring?  
Hey! That was the nicest one!  
Pinetree: I'm kidding, Bill. I love it. Is it a surprise wedding when I come home for winter break?  
Bill smiled at the thought of that. A wedding.  
As much as I would love to get married to you, it's not a surprise wedding.  
Pinetree: Damn  
Bill rolled his eyes and his smile grew wider. Bill Pines or Dipper Cipher. Either way, he could live with it and be tremendously happy.  
Dipper Cipher sounds nice. Considering you wanna be a cryptologist.  
Pinetree: Bill Pines?  
I'm happy with either.  
Pinetree: Me too <3  
"Boarding for flight 285 to Portland, Oregon."  
Bill's head rose at the sound.  
"About damn time." He murmered. A half hour seemed almost like an hour, right?  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
It was around 12:10 in the morning when he landed. And another 30 minute drive to Gravity Falls, since he was staying in the shack until the 5th of September. One flaw to the plan. What if Dipper was on a flight to Sacramento? He could only hope Dipper didn't actually book a flight. So he piled into a taxi and his phone buzzed.  
Pinetree: I'm not booking the flight. Sorry  
It's okay. At least reserve me an hour in your day?  
Pinetree: Of course! <3  
Thank god. That was the only text he got from Dipper until he was a minute away from the shack.  
Pinetree: Wanna skype?  
I'm about to take a shower  
Pinetree: We can still skype. ;)  
You can't see me through the shower curtain  
Pinetree: Fair point  
Bill rolled his eyes once more. He preferred seeing his sweet Pinetree in the flesh, rather than through a screen again. It was a bittersweet success with a dash of failure. So it was around 12:40 in the morning, when he stepped out of the taxi, said thank you, paid the driver, and knocked on the door. A tired looking Mabel opened the door and nearly screamed. Bill immediately shushed her and glanced in the direction of the stairs. Mabel pulled him into a hug.  
"He's upstairs reading."  
Bill smiled and let go of Mabel, quietly walking up the stairs. Even though they were creaking.  
"Mabel, I know you're there."  
Bill shook his head and lightly laughed.  
"Mabel?"  
He dug his hand into his sweater pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He stepped into the doorway and smiled happily at the brunet sitting criss-crossed on the bed.  
"Happy birthday, Dipper."  
Dipper's eyes went from the box to Bill and he shot up out of bed and into Bill's arms, nearly knocking him backwards.  
"Bill! You're here!"  
Bill laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around Dipper. "Hi."  
"Oh my god, yes!"  
Bill pulled back and Dipper was on the verge of tears.  
"You didn't let me ask!"  
Dipper was laughing. "Okay, okay, ask me."  
Bill laughed, bent down on one knee and took Dipper's shaky right hand in his.  
"Mason Pines. I have known you for the past 6 years and I want to know you longer. I know this isn't as sappy as I hoped it to be-"  
"It's perfect, Bill."  
Bill grinned and lightly kissed Dipper's open palm.  
"I want to grow old and gray with you-"  
"Was that a hint earlier?"  
"Kinda." Bill's face turned a tinted pink.  
Dipper pressed a kiss to the top of Bill's head. "And here I am trying to be a cryptologist when I can't even register my boyfriend hinting about a proposal."  
Bill chuckled and continued.  
"I can't wait." Bill said hurriedly. He looked up at Dipper's teary eyes. "Mason Pines, will you marry me?"  
Dipper nodded vigourously. "Of course! Oh my god Bill, yes!"  
Bill stood up and Dipper crashed into him, his arms wrapped tightly around Bill's neck, his feet not even touching the ground. Bill's arms were holding on tight to Dipper's waist, while he pressed kisses against Dipper's head.  
They pressed their foreheads together and happily cried.  
"I call dibs on first toast!" Mabel yelled from downstairs and Dipped laughed, causing Bill to laugh as well.  
Bill pulled away and lightly grabbed the ring, tossing the box on the bed. Dipper eagerly offered his hand and Bill slid the ring on Dipper, pulling him into another tight hug.  
"I'm in love with you." Bill said finally after a minute of them hugging.  
"I'm in love with you too." Dipper said, pressing a sweet kiss to Bill's mouth, the tiredness affecting the kiss. But they were too tired to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this far!


End file.
